The Past is Our Present
by GoddessGirl1372
Summary: Continue of Time Warp though u dont hav 2 read Time Warp first. Harry, Ginny, Remus, and Sirius are all back in time, and each one in a different terrible problem. What happens when you mix the marauders in there? r&r! CHAPTER 5 IS FINALLY HERE!
1. A Little Reminder

The Past is Our Present

By GoddessGirl123

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Hey Everyone! It's so great to start another story! Now for those who are reading this and haven't read my first story, TIME WARP, then go click on my name and find my story TIME WARP and read that first! This story continues that one and it will make no sense with out reading it first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For those who wish not to go back and read Time Warp and get the full story, I am dedicating this chapter to explaining in a few short paragraphs what has happened:

Time Warp starts with the Final Battle between Harry and Voldemort where Harry defeats old Voldie. Unfortunately for him, before Voldemort dies he casts a spell on Harry sending him back in time. Every one in Harry's time doesn't know where he is or who he's with and the press goes crazy over it.

Continuing on, Harry becomes a DADA teacher at the Past Hogwarts and adopts the name 'Harry Port. He also learns that his parents and their friends are currently attending their last year of school there. James, Remus, and Sirius all despise Harry when they first meet him, thinking that the girls they like have fallen for him. It's true that Anne-Marie, Paige, Tara, and Lily had all fallen for him, but this ends when Harry tells them that he has a girlfriend; Ginny 'White'.

After only a short few days Harry begins to miss Ginny greatly. Ginny misses him too, and spends most of her time in her room. Suddenly one morning she appears in the Great Hall where her and Harry reunite. This is where Léon Mehr is introduced into the story. Anne-Marie and him had hooked up during one of her modeling contests with out telling her friends. Sirius is most jealous.

In the end, James and Lily secretly hook up and Sirius enlists the help of Tara to a) help him find out what's happening between James and Lily and b) get some dirt on Léon. They find out that James and Lily are going out and that Léon is cheating on Anne-Marie with a girl named Alexandrie. Alexandrie finds out and so does Anne-Marie, causing Léon to go from 2 girlfriends to none. Tara takes her chance and runs up to Léon and ends up hooking up with him. They both head for France together.

Anne-Marie is devastated and ends up realizing that Léon was nothing and that Sirius is everything. This is when Sirius and Remus from the future end up being sent back and becoming helpers to Ginny and Harry. Harry receives a letter from Voldemort causing Dumbledore (past) to loose trust in him.

Winter comes and so does the Winter Ball. Dumbledore is beginning to gain their trust again and allows them to organize the Ball. It all turns out to be a disaster when the Death Eaters attack. James, Lily, Harry, and Ginny are all kidnapped. Harry mirror calls Sirius and Remus; who immediately go off to go help them.

Remus gets captured by Death Eaters while they are making their way there and finds himself in the cell of the wolves. He meets Romulus Karter there who leads him to Jeric Fasina Valmorra. Jeric explains things to Remus, where he is and what's happening and such. Harry is forced to send the Killing Curse at Ginny, but he blocks it with wandless magic and they escape. The two split up and Ginny heads downstairs to go get Lily and James out of their cells while Harry heads up to Voldemort's room where he steals the necklace that Voldemort had taken from Ginny back.

Before Ginny reaches James and Lily's cell, Sirius (future) breaks in and saves them, bringing them to St. Mungos. There Paige, Anne-Marie, Sirius, and Remus are staying since they all were injured during the attack. Anne-Marie and Sirius let it slip that Remus is staying in a Private Ward causing Paige to figure out he's a Werewolf.

Back at the dungeons, Ginny searches for Lily, James, and Harry but finds the cell of the werewolves instead. She spots Remus and decides to free him, not knowing that only in a few seconds he would transform, along with the other 100 or so people in the huge cell, and become a ferocious werewolf.

While this is all happening, future Dumbledore is trying to figure out where Remus, Sirius, Ginny, and Harry have all disappeared to. He discovers that Jeromy and Katrine Turner had been kidnapped just before Harry's birth and they had both been working on something to do with Time. The two had just invented the Time Turner, but now Jeromy was working on something much bigger and he hadn't and wouldn't tell any one about it.

So, I left you in Time Warp with Harry dashing down the steps from Voldemort's chamber to go and meet Ginny where he said he would, Ginny about to be pounced on by a few hundred werewolves, Lily and James in critical conditions, Dumbledore pawing through old books, and Paige telling Remus that she knew. Not much of a cliffy is it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plz Review! I know its a pretty tedious chapter, but for those who haven't read Time Warp need to know what's been happening, and some who have need t be reminded. Any way. REVIEW!


	2. Something to Survive

The Past is Our Present

By GoddessGirl123

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so the Epic tale I must type continues! Plz review everyone! Also, check out the story 'A Hogwarts Exchange' by Kannaroxallyallssox. If you need the story id, just ask for it in your review and I shall proudly give it to you. Yours truly stars in the story, so I'd love to see all my fans read it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny let out a choked gasp as snarls and howls suddenly echoed through out the halls. She stood frozen to the spot, unable to breathe or think. Amber eyes filled the cell in front of her and began to move forward. They moved slowly, causing Ginny to take steps back. She didn't want to move fast, knowing they would just attack her and she wouldn't stand a chance. _'Ok, ok, ok! You're only being cornered by a few hundred werewolves! It's ok; you can get out of this!' _ She didn't have much time. She had to do something, something fast, something soon, something to escape….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry slid down the hall and almost fell, but was able to stay up right as he dashed down the hall. The necklaces swung in his hand as he run faster then he had ever run before. Quickly, Harry reached the place, the intersection, where he was supposed to find Ginny. But she wasn't there. Along with the shouts of nearing Death Eaters who were still confused and unorganized slowly coming closer, Harry didn't know what way to turn. Harry groaned slightly then took the hall Ginny had chosen and began dashing down it. _'Gotta find Ginny...Gotta find Ginny...' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, are you going to say something?" Paige swallowed with difficulty as she looked at Remus.

"How could you Remus?" Tears welled up in her eyes and she quickly ran from the room, the door banging shut. Remus groaned and leaned back into his pillows. Paige knew his secret. And it sounded like she wasn't about to except him as he was. He was so stupid. He should have been able to keep it better from her. She was his first girlfriend and he had ruined it. A knock on the door broke into his thoughts.

"Mr. Lupin?" Hr. Kurst came in and looked at Remus. "I thought you might like to know that James and Lily have arrived. They are here in the hospital, back from where ever they were."

"What?" Remus croaked in happy surprise. "May I see them?"

"I'm sorry to say the both of them are in critical condition. Lily has suffered extreme blood loss and James is suffering from an unknown illness which we believe is a combination of a bad chest cold, the flu, a fever, and both have frost bite." Hurst looked away from Remus. "Either could die at any moment, both of them are in terrible conditions. They're both in separate emergency rooms at this moment, clinging onto what ever life they have left."

"So my best friends are dying and I can't go and see them?!" Remus shouted hoarsely.

"You're not in the best condition yourself, now I have to go down and do what I can to help them. I'll send a nurse up with an update if anything happens…" With that, the Healer quickly left the room, closing the door with a soft click. Remus stared at the door for a moment before letting a muffled groan and pulling at his hair.

"Everything is going wrong! Paige hates me now, I haven't seen Sirius and Anne-Marie for days, and now James and Lily are both dying and I can do anything to help!" he yelled in frustration. "And I can't even stand up because of my stupid leg and they've locked me in this bloody room so I couldn't leave if I wanted to!" Remus continued to look down; refusing to believe what was happening was true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James looked around the dark place that he found himself. Everything was dark; so dark that James could not figure out what was above and what was below; what was the ground and what was the sky. Afraid to move or speak, James sat in what seemed to be the center of the darkness. _'Where's Lily? She was with me just a minute ago….then she was taken away!'_ James rubbed his eyes and then squinted into the dark. Only swirling mist and blackness met his eyes, now red headed girl with stunning green eyes. No good hearted laugh or admirable sweet smile. Nothing. James shivered. He felt cold. He felt…..empty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Healers' shouts could be heard all around as the hospital filled with fear for the two teenagers that had been brought in. It was hard to see which one needed more care; both were dying and it seemed as if nothing could save them.

The girl, the one they had identified as Lily Evans, had not said a word to any one and had already been in a deep sleep before they had reached the surgery room. She was dead pail and her green eyes were wide open. It looked almost as if she had had the killing curse cast on her, if it had not been for the fact that her chest slowly rose and fell with the help of magic. Even though her breaths came, they were shaky and strained.

The boy had been taken to a different hall down the hall and they had found that he was James Potter. He was a deathly pail as well, and his chocolate brown eyes were just as lifeless. The Healers were quickly becoming aware of the fact that these two were entering a coma, and if that happened there was a chance they would never wake from it.

What the healers didn't know was how to help the two. They were also making a terrible mistake, when the only thing that could cure the two was each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Crazed Healers & Vicious Wolves

The Past is Our Present

By: GoddessGirl16328

A/N ok ppls. Some information for you. One. READ MY NEW STORY! Two. READ THE STORY I HAVE BEEN ADVERTISING FOR THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS! It's wicked awesome. And now, if any one has any ideas for me, please dear god, SHARE!

Thank you for those minor interruptions. Now; TO THE STORY!

xxxxxxx

"I HAVE TO GO!" Sirius yelled as he pushed through the crowds of Healers who were trying to lead him into a hospital room.

"But sir we must care for your ailments –"

"Some of those cuts look a bit nasty –"

"The bruise healing potions are in just this next room –"

"I SAID I HAVE TO GO!" Sirius roared. In his deep frustration, worry for Harry, and need to go find Remus, Ginny, and Harry, Sirius decided that revealing his animagus form would be the least of his problems at the current moment. Sirius quickly transformed, long black hair sprouting on his skin and his nose growing longer; forming a snout. Sirius let out a loud long howl, causing the Healers to back away from him. Snarling and growling, Sirius began dashing through the crowds, barking madly, until he reached the entrance area where he quickly apparated. Landing with a soft thump, Sirius landed right in front of the entrance. He knew he had probably set off some kind of alarm by him doing magic so close to the castle, but he didn't care right now. He needed to find Harry and Ginny. And soon.

xxxxxx

As quickly as she could, Ginny transformed and spread her red velvety wings, then took off into the air, away from the snarling werewolves. Ginny let out a loud screeching noise and began to fly higher as the snapping jaws came closer to her. Normally her tune would have been sweet and melodic, but in such a time of panic, her song sounded more like a terrified scream. Ginny grew higher and higher, but a particularly large wolf jumped just high enough to reach the very tip one of her long tail feathers. He pulled her down causing Ginny to become even more panicked. She began flapping her wings harder, slowly growing higher again.

The wolf still held onto her tail feather while taking large swipes at her back. More wolves began helping the first, grabbing onto his tail and pulling him down, desperate for the meat that had come so willingly to them. Ginny turned her beautiful elegant head to the grey furred wolf's snout and ferocious amber eyes met fearful brown ones. She closed her long golden pointed beak and began pecking angrily at the wolf's face. He let out a howl of anguish and at the same time let go of her feathers.

Ginny watched as he fell to the ground, on top of the many other wolves. She was now far too high for the wolves to reach her, and she gave a triumphant chirp before flapping her wings and going as fast as she could down the hall. Unfortunately for her, the ceiling had begun to get lower, and the wolves had begun to take chase. Ginny was once again in panic, and missed the short lived relief she had receive only seconds before.

xxxxxxx

Harry quickly slid down the rock banister that led downstairs dungeons and then began running again. His run turned into a slow jog as he heard voices coming from around the bend in front of him.

"They gone and escaped!" said a loud thunderous gruff voice.

"How do you know they escaped?" came a questioning squeak followed by a loud thump as the man who had just spoken got hit by the other.

"Don't ask stupid questions, you idiot." The annoyed greasy voice of another said. Harry slowly crept forward and looked around the corner of the wall. A tall thin man was standing next a much shorter fatter man while a third bulky man stood bent over a pool of blood that was lightly covered in snow.

"They've been gone for a while now, obviously." The one bent over the blood growled. "And before you ask, Wormtail, I know that because of the snow on top of it. Do I have to tell you what snow is to help you understand what I'm telling you?" The shorter man shuffled his feet and shook his head vigorously.

"Good…slimy git…" the bent over man stood up and brushed the icy powdery snow off of his robes. He turned and suddenly spotted Harry who quickly ducked behind the wall.

"Xi jewi dunema…." The man said, and the tall man nodded his head while the fat short one looked confused.

"We've got company, you dumbass…" the tall man hissed and at the same time ran forward and shot a stunning spell around the bend and at Harry. Harry moved out of the way just in time, but was hit by a full body bind curse from the bulky Deatheater. They dragged Harry over back to the cells and quickly tossed him into one. They slammed the door closed with a loud _clang!_ and locked the door. They unfroze Harry, who immediately jumped to his feet.

"Well, well, well." Said the muscular man. "Looks like boss will be happy with the two of us, Snape." Harry's eyes narrowed as he heard the familiar greasy laugh of his former potions professor.

"T-the two of u-us?" stuttered the short man. "B-but the-ere a-are th-three of us!"

"Good job Wormtail." Snape sneered "You can finally count. But your dimwitted mind has forgotten the fact that it was me and Tribule who actually captured the prisoner."

"Y-yes I supp-ppose…." Peter Pettigrew stuttered as he shook with slight fear. "Sh-should I go t-tell the d-dark L-lord of his c-capture?"

"No; knowing you, you'll just walk up to him and claim all the glory for your self!" Tribule growled in a low voice.

"Th-that's not tr-true…"

"Are you arguing with me? You remember that I am higher in status then you!?"

"Y-yes but-"

"But what!"

As the Death Eaters argued, Harry leaned casually on the bars and watched them. It was getting a bit tedious after 5 minutes… Harry looked down the hall and stared at the stone hall. Suddenly, a flash of red met his eyes. A familiar phoenix was flying quickly down the long hall and towards the Death Eaters. Harry grinned at the sight of Ginny, but quickly took note of the 100 or so werewolves chasing after her. Harry listened to the frantic tunes Ginny was singing and suddenly understood what she was trying to tell him _'back away from the bars!'_. Harry did as he was told and took several steps back, and watched as Ginny shot past.

"What the bloody hell was th–ahh!" Snape let out a loud screech as the werewolves found their new prey, forgetting about the small bird they had been chasing, and closed in on them. As the werewolves were distracted, Ginny flew back to Harry and transformed back into a human. She wiped some blood off of her arm which had been cut by one of the many wild thrashes of the werewolf's claws. The door automatically swung open and Ginny fell into Harry's arms.

"C'mon, we need to get out of here." Harry said as he pulled away from her though quite reluctantly. Harry quickly transformed into one of his many other forms; a lion with golden fur this time.

"Get on." Harry said. Along with being a multimagus, Harry could speak human while in his animal forms. Ginny hurriedly got on and Harry turned to face the werewolves. Both were shocked to see that nothing was left of their former professor, enemy, and the bulky Death Eater. The wolves turned and saw Harry and Ginny and slowly began moving towards them.

"Don't move, Gin." Harry murmured as they slowly moved forwards. "When I say so, I want you to use the wandless magic spell I taught you."

"The blasting spell?" Ginny muttered "I barely know it though!"

"Ginny, just do it!" Harry said forcefully as he took another small step forward and the werewolves came closer to the bars.

"But-"

"NOW!" Harry roared as Ginny made a fist with her hand and swung it in the direction of the bars and werewolves like she was about to punch the air in front of her.

"_Scoppio!"_ Ginny screamed. A strong gust of wind blew, pushing the bars forward, tearing them from the walls, and pushing the wolves back. They (along with the bars) were flung against the wall. Harry charged forward and began dashing down the hall. The wolves tried to move, but most had been knocked out because of being hit against the walls with such force. The ones who had remained conscious were unable to untangle themselves in the metal bars.

"Just stay calm Gin, I'm gonna get us out of here.." Harry panted as he continued to sprint up the stairs. Ginny held tight to his mane of thick red fur as he climbed up and then took a turning towards the intersection where they had stood before. "We've just got to turn here, and then go down that hall and then out of then out of the main door."

"Ok.." Ginny said fearfully as the continued to run down the hall. Harry hoped he wouldn't let Ginny down, and he really did hope that that was the right hall to go down and then maybe actually find an exit… Harry spend up as they came into the 4 choice doorways and took the left one, but came to a sudden halt, throwing Ginny forward, when he saw what await him down that particular hall.


	4. A Chat with James Forgotten

Chapter 4

A/N It has been a while hasn't it? Almost a year! Well, a lot has happened and delayed me, including an extremely big writer's block but hopefully this update will be good enough for everyone! I've started several other stories while on my break and also made a site – my home page. So read and review people!

xXx

'Why Harry,' Voldemort said, smirking horribly as Harry growled, transforming back into himself, Ginny hiding behind his back. 'Such a pleasure to speak to you again. You've been sending my Death Eaters on a right chase. I'm not too surprised I was the one who caught you.' Looking behind Harry, Voldemort frowned at Ginny. 'It appears you have set my prisoners free as well. Not a wise move, Mr. Potter. You are missing three of your friends anyways.'

'James and Lily are already gone.' Harry murmured. 'You have them.'

'That would be incorrect Harry, some maniac, Black, broke into our establishment and whisked them away.' Voldemort frowned. 'But no matter, I've still got you. And your little girlfriend. And your silly werewolf.' Harry gaped at him.

'Remus?' Harry whispered. 'What have you done to him?'

'Oh, nothing to bad. He should be downstairs in the dungeon of the wolves. But from what I can tell,' Voldemort said, glancing over at Ginny's scratched face which had a particular large claw mark across her nose and cheek. 'They are no longer in their cage.'

'You say it as if they were wild animals.' Harry growled.

'Well they are! Freaks the lot of them!' Voldemort cackled. 'Not that you can do anything about how I treat them anyway.' Harry knew that Voldemort was trying to get him angry, and he was definitely rising to the bait.

'Well _Tom_ I think you'll find yourself mistaken.' Harry muttered angrily and whipped out his wand, quickly sending a full-body bind at Voldemort, which he easily blocked.

'Never call me that _again_.' Voldemort spat, throwing a similar hex back at him.

'What'll you do, Moldy-Shorts?' Harry laughed, handing Ginny the necklace from behind his back and shielding himself from the spell. 'Hiss at me?' Voldemort let out a roar of pure rage and sent a killing curse straight for Harry. Ginny screamed as it sped towards them, but Harry quickly jumped out of the way, but was hit by a Crutiatus Curse instead. He held in his screams of pain and tried to keep his twitching arms and legs still. Standing Harry shook off the last doses of pain before straightening his back and grinning.

'I've killed you once Tom.' Pulling out his wand and holding it with both hands, Harry held it like a sword. 'And I can do it again.' With a quick slashing movement, Harry sent the killing curse hurtling towards Voldemort, who at the same time sent the same curse towards him. Strangely, Harry's spell was gold instead of the normal emerald green color that Voldemort's spell was.

'You can't defeat me,' Voldemort grunted in effort as beads of sweat began to form across his brow from the effort he was putting into controlling his spell and keeping Harry's at bay. 'You're just a boy!'

'Not just any boy, the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Now-Is-Gonna-Kick-Your-Arse!' Harry shouted through the pain and exhaustion of keeping the spell alive. Suddenly, he felt a wave of power and turned to see Ginny placing her hands on his shoulders, her eyes closed, transporting her power into him to give him strength. The golden light began to move forward, closer towards Voldemort. Voldemort began to panic, the fear evident in his eyes.

'I may not be able to stop you,' Voldemort panted. 'But there will always be some one here to take my place. At this moment, my plan still works and soon, even with me dead, the future will change, dark will rule, and I will live again!' With that, Voldemort released the energy that he had been sending and the green light vanished, the gold light charging towards Voldemort and knocking him over.

The light flooded like liquid about the room though the actual magic of the light was gone, so it caused no pain to either Harry or Ginny. When the white light had subsided, Harry looked around and found nothing left of Tom Riddle apart from a bundle of black robes. Turning, he found Ginny leaning against a wall, breathing heavily, eyes half closed. Running towards her, he quickly transformed into a lion and allowed Ginny to wordlessly clamber on top of him. Harry leapt lightly out of the room and towards the main hall. He was just about to turn a corner when he ran smack dab into something or _someone_ else.

xXx

Anne-Marie, Sirius, and Remus all sat on bench in a row, staring first one way down the long white corridor, then the other. James and Lily were still in critical conditions and they were both worried. Seriously worried. Remus had already had his transformation, and he was now back to his normal self – though not completely. Along with being worried about Lily and James, Paige had been missing ever since she had found out about him. He didn't know who to be more worried about. He had searched, with help of Anne-Marie and Sirius, through the corridors and every place he could think of, but could not find her.

'Eets ok, Remus.' Anne-Marie said with a smile, putting a comforting hand his shoulder. 'I'm sure we'll find 'er.'

'I hope we do…' Remus muttered as he looked down.

'Oh, c'mon mate, she couldn't have been so mad that she left for America or something.' Sirius joked, though was only met with an empty gaze.

'You weren't there, Sirius.' Remus murmured. 'You weren't there.' Sighing, Sirius stood up and offered his hand to Anne-Marie, who took it.

'We're going to go upstairs to the tearoom.' Sirius looked down at hi friend. 'Would you like to come?' Remus shook his head dejectedly, and watched from the corner of his eye as Anne-Marie and Sirius turned and headed down the corridor and into the stairwell. Sighing, Remus stood and walked down the hall towards the door that led to James' room. He peered inside, looking through the glass window of the door. No one was in his room for the time being except for one medi-witch who was casting a variety of spells on him. Remus hesitated, then knocked three times on the heavy metal door.

The witch looked up and then gave him a sad smile. She knew him because she had been the one who brought him to a special room for his transformation and also checked him over when he transformed back into his human form. Nurse Finley was her name, if Remus remembered right. She set down her wand and walked towards the door, pulling it open.

'Hello, Remus.' She said kindly. 'What can I do for you?'

'I-I wanted to speak to James.' Remus muttered, looking down.

'Dearest, James can't hear you.' Nurse Finley said sadly. 'He's not doing too well at the moment and he probably won't even know you're there.'

'But I'll know he's there.' Remus mumbled. 'I just need to be with him right now. Please let me see him….'

'Well…' The Nurse really did pity the boy, she knew all about Paige and how close he was to James…. 'Well, alright. You can see him. He might be able to sense your presence and that might give him the reassurance to wake up even.' Smiling, Remus walked into the room and pulled up a rolling chair to James bed and sat down next to his friend. Nurse Finley smiled sadly at him once more before picking up her wand and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

'Hey James, its Remus.' He muttered looking down at his dying friend. 'A lot of things have happened since you were taken… And a lot is still happening. I don't know what to do James…' Tears began to well in his eyes as Remus continued…

xXx

'Remus?' James called out. He could have sworn he heard his friend's voice.

'_James…_' the voice was faint and hard to understand but James could never mistake it for anyone but his close friend.

'Remus? Remus, where are you?' James shouted, running forward, searching through the mist that swirled around him. 'REMUS!'

'_I don't know what to do, James..._' The voice sounded sad and lonely.

'Remus, tell me where you are!' James cried. 'I can't find you!'

'_James…_' the voice called _'Come back James….I need you, James…._'

xXx

'An-And I ca-can't live like this, James.' Remus cried, tears spilling down his cheeks. 'No-nothing is working o-out for me. Paige i-is gone, you're d-dying….' Suddenly, James' hand twitched. 'James?' Remus called anxiously, quickly wiping the tears from his face. 'Can you hear me ?' All of a sudden, James' hand sprung forward, touching Remus' forehead and not moving. Remus' vision grew dark…everything becoming a swirling mist.

'James?' Remus shouted.

'Remus!' James yelled, running towards him. Remus gasped; his friend was wearing completely white, from his crisp white shirt to his white pants. He was bare footed, and glowing bright yellow. 'Remus, I found you!'

'Oh my god, James.' Remus cried as he embraced his best friend, the tears falling once more. 'You don't know how worried I've been. Where are we James?'

'I'm not sure; I've been here for a while now. But listen, Remus, do you know where Lily is?' James asked in a worried tone.

'Yah,' Remus sniffed. 'She's just down the hall.'

'Down the hall?' James asked in confusion. 'What hall?'

'We're at St. Mungo's, James.' Remus explained. 'I don't know where our minds are right now, but our bodies are sitting in your medical room.'

'Damnnit!' James shouted in frustration, kicking a thick cloud of mist that had been floating past, causing it to break and swirl away.

'James, what's wrong?' Remus asked anxiously. 'Lily's fine, well not really, but she's alive!'

'Not for long she won't be.' James growled.

'What do you mean?' Remus asked.

'We're dying, Remus.' James muttered. 'Both Lily and I… The only way for one of us to live is for the other to sacrifice themselves…Unless we share our energy and possibly get enough energy to wake up and have the St. Mungo's medical people save us….But no matter. Apart, we will die alone. But together, we can live.' Remus looked slightly shocked, and was having a hard time reregistering.

'Listen, Remus, and listen closely.' James said, shaking Remus' shoulders trying to get his attention. 'You must get me and Lily in the same room. You _must_ find a way for me and her to be able to reach each others minds. We can't be separated much longer.' Remus shook his head but when he looked up, James' glow had dimmed and his body was beginning to grow fuzzy.

'James?' Remus shouted in panic. 'James, what's happening? Don't go James!' James tried to shout something back, but the roar of wind around them was too loud. Remus reached out, trying to grab James' hand as he felt the winds pulling him back, but his hand went right through his. Screaming, Remus felt himself sucked back, flying through the air….

xXx

BANG! Remus flew back and out of his chair. Falling to the ground, Remus was breathing heavily and swear covered his face. Looking up, he spotted James, still unconscious, his arm hanging limply from the bed. Standing shakily, Remus walked forward towards the bed. James looked at peace, just the way he had left him.

Suddenly, the door opened causing Remus to jump and twist his neck sharply back with a loud crack. Nurse Finley walked worriedly up to him a placed a hand on forehead.

'Remus, are you feeling all right?' She asked worriedly, leading him out of the room by the arm. 'You should lie down – I think you have a fever.' Remus looked back at his friend one last time before being led out of the room and down the hall, forgetting all that James had told him.

xXx

R&R everyone!


	5. Unseen Unheard

FINALLY

FINALLY!

An update :

Isn't that great? Lol its been so long. And I have no idea wat to rite so im just gonna wing it ;

Thanks for waiting, and hanging in there, everyone. I appreciate it.

Enjoy.

The Past is Our Present

Chapter Six

Unseen Unheard

'Harry!' Harry tumbled to the ground, trying desperately not to crush he weakened Ginny. He turned his golden head, a growl forming at the back of his throat, but he stopped.

'Sirius!' Changing back into his real form, Sirius quickly moved forward and helped Ginny onto Harry's back. She groaned slightly, her tangled red hair falling in front of her face like a silencing curtain

'What happened to her?' Sirius asked, worry obvious in his voice.

'Long story, but all you need to know for now is she drained her magical powers, and Voldemort's dead.'

'_What._' Harry had expected to hear strong emotions in his god father voice. Happiness, shock, joyousness. But instead he heard… anger?

'Harry, do you have any idea what you've done?' Sirius looked panicked, which scared Harry. A rumbling roar echoed around the building.

'HE IS DEAD!' Harry looked up fearfully, the voice was coming from the room only a few yards away. Sirius turned away from Harry, twisting and shaking until a monstorous dog stood in front of him. Sirius dashed down the hall, stopping under a deftly crafted arch, snakes curling around each other to hold up the stone. He jerked his head slightly, as if to tell Harry to hurry up. Harry leapt forward, and Sirius scurried away. Harry caught up quickly. Together, the two men hurtled down the hall, Ginny lying on Harry's back, her slackened fingers holding feebly onto his mane.

xxx

Remus shook, he turned, he even almost fell out of the bed. Sirius and Anne Marie watched their friend worriedly. They sat there for almost an hour, watching him struggle against unseen binds, until the nurse came in and ushered them out, saying that he could have anything, and it could be very contagious for all they knew.

'What now.' Sirius muttered, his arms crossed, head down, kicking an invisible stone across the floor.

'I do not know.' Anne Marie sighed. 'Maybe we should look for Paige?' Sirius shrugged slightly, standing up from his leaning position against the wall and made his eye down the bleached white hallway. Anne Marie stood, uncrossing her legs and gliding down the hall after him. She knew she cared for Paige's well being as much as her, he was simply worried about Remus, and James, and Lily, even maybe the teachers he had not liked for several months Professor Harry Port and Professor Ginny White.

'Where could zee be?' Anne Marie asked, hoping to start a conversation of sorts. Sirius merely shrugged.

'Oh, like zat is going to 'elp us at all!' She couldn't take his moping any longer. They were all her friends too, the least he could do was try and hide how he felt and comfort her by finding her lost friend. 'I am going to go look for Paige, zough you seem not to care at all!' Turning on her heel, Anne Marie shoved open the heavy metal door which led to the stair case and began to stomp up the stairs.

Sirius stared blankly after her.

xxx

The wind blew, the white arena where Lily found herself seemed to swallow her. The white dress she wore was ripped, it and her hair being blown in a wind that never ended. Lily lay down and touched the ground. She couldn't believe that there was a ground. It was white, like everything else. Smooth, soft but hard at the same time. Tears slipped down her cheeks. She was lonely. She was cold.

She was dying.

xxx

Thanks for reading everyone.

Sorry its short, but its an update right :P

Reviews please :

GG


End file.
